Taking Names
by dtacmm
Summary: Overall badass Bella Swan moves to Forks and takes the student population by storm, including one boy with a strange color head of hair.


**Hey guys this is my first story and it might be a little shaky, but please review. I hope to become better and start writing stories that are well written and highly enjoyable. Please bare with me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Let me know if I should continue. PLEASE REVIEW WITH HELPFUL CRITIQUE. **

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG.

Stupid alarm clock. Stupid school. Stupid people. Yeah my life is full of stupidness, if that's even a word. Although, I don't recall seeing it in the dictionary. Ok, my life is full of stupidity. If that makes sense. Ok, whatever you get the picture.

I went downstairs and saw my dad Chief Swan. He was sipping his morning coffee minding his own business, when I come along and ruin his morning. You see, my dad isn't too fond of me. On the contrary, I'm not too fond of him.

I sped out of the driveway in my favorite truck ever. I got it when I was 16 as a gift from myself. I worked at Newton's parents place for a year, and Mike Newton always found a way to bother me with useless questions. I think I deserved it.

I guess I'm the school loner of the school. Not exactly a loser, but who would want to talk to plain jane me. I have dull brown hair and dull brown eyes. I wish I had really cool colored eyes. Maybe lavender, if it existed. I love to read, and I never put down my book no matter what is going on. Logan Clayborn, a bitchy girl in my school hates me ever since I told her off in front of the whole gym class in the 8th grade. We're juniors now, so you'd think she would get over it. Her boyfriend is also quite rude. Tony Morales also has it in for me apparently, probably due to Logan's hatred for me.

I made my way into Forks High. It's the only high school in the rainy town of Forks, yet it has about 450 students in the whole school. In my other school, I had about 500 kids in one grade, and that was elementary school.

I used to live in South Florida. My mom and dad got married and had me at a young age, and like most teen loves, it went sour. After I was three years old my mom took me to Florida, only to get monthly phone calls from my dad. I got used to it and I loved where I lived. It would have been better if it had a few more clouds; I'm not too fond of the sun. I'd take sun over rain any day. I could still be living there, but when I was in the seventh grade my mom went and got married to a Marlins player named Phil Dwyer. He travels a lot, and I wanted my mom, Renee, to be happy so I moved to go live with Charlie, my father.

It was great the first few years, because naturally we are both very quiet individuals. Then, he had to go and invite Billy and Jacob Black over. Billy is his best friend and Jacob is Billy's son. My father insisted that I get to know Jacob, so I did. He was great and we became really good friends, but during our friendship I always had these nagging feelings about him. After a year or two of being best friends, he decided to drop the bomb.

It turned out that our fathers wanted us to be together. He had told his father he wanted to meet me. He told me he fell in love with me after 4 years, of hanging out. The thought made me disgusted. He was my non-biological brother. How would that make anybody feel?

Making the story short, we stopped talking; Billy got mad at Charlie, for Jacob's sadness and ended their friendship. Charlie is now miserable about the fact that he lost his best friend due to me and is permanently frustrated at yours truly.

"What's wrong with you? Did your dad finally tell you the truth about how ugly you are, and how your never going to get a boyfriend. So you should drop out of school and become a nun." Logan asked breaking me out of my dream land.

"No." I'm not that good of an insulter, so don't blame me for not telling her off." Now run along."

"Holy crap. You are such a loser." She said trying to insult me. As if. If there is anyone worse at insults than me, it's her.

"Crap isn't holy." Yep that's about as good as it gets from my side. Oh well, I'll live.

On my way to homeroom, I passed the most gorgeous boy. Edward Cullen. I've been crushing on him since freshman year. He is so gorgeous. He has the brightest green eyes and bronze colored hair. He is so amazing; he's even nice to me. Usually the populars find reasons to laugh at my expense. But what would he want with me; so close to being on the verge of ugly Isabella 'Bella' Swan.

Isn't it funny how it works out? I'm the ugly duckling, and I have the last name swan. That joke never gets old for anyone.

Mrs. Harty just happened to wake up on the wrong side of the bed today and decided to give us a Pop Test. Yeah a Pop TEST. She introduced us to that at the beginning of the year. She's almost as much of a bitch as Logan. Almost. Maybe they're related. I should go ask, but that would require extra time in this hell hole that I just find very useless.

"Oh well hello Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Hearty said breaking me out of my very mean thoughts towards her.

"Hi Mrs. Hearty, I got my scheduled rearranged and you're my new homeroom teacher. The girls in this class were squealing and swooning and the guys were groaning. I knew that Edward was hot, but who would openly embarrass themselves like that. God it is so annoying the way some girls act.

"You'll be sitting next to Ms. Swan." Oh no. Now I'd have to deal with glares for the rest of the class and although I don't swoon at the sight of Edward, I get nervous talking to him and start to ramble. This is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm.

"Hello" his velvety voice greeted me.

"Hey. I feel bad for you, Ms. Hearty is a bitch. She gives out pop quizzes and pop tests. I mean what's the point? She should just stick to pop quizzes. It's not like she even knows what she's teaching. She just reads it out of the book. I'm surprised she even got out of-" Yeah see the rambling.

"Whoa there. Slow down. It's alright." He said calmly probably figuring out a way where he could switch seats, and get away from this lunatic. "I'm next to you for the rest of the year." I thought I heard him mumble under his breath. Oh well, it's probably my imagination getting to me.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review I need all the help I**


End file.
